The Grinning Ace
by pottsy123
Summary: Naruto is a high school sophmore who lost the full mobility of his left arm 4 years ago when a ball shattered his left elbow. but his best freind sasuke and crush Sakura convince him to give baseball another try this is book 1 of 3
1. convincing and practice match

This is my first story so try not to destroy my spirit ok. as far a i know its an original story. i mean ive never read a story like mine so if im wrong sorry again well on with the show.

Naruto Uzumaki is a sophmore at Konaha High School. He is 5ft 10in tall and his weight is 155 pounds. He has a muscular build, and has spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and On his face he has 3 scars on both cheeks.

He walked up these very stairs every day since the start of freshman year. Naruto's best friend, and rival Sasuke Uchiha always slacked off on the roof during 9th period. Sasuke Uchiha is a sophmore as well he is 5ft 8in tall, and his weight is 135 pounds. He has a lean build, gravity defying raven hair, and dark black eyes.

So Naruto joined him there every day. The two either took a nap or just sat back and relaxed on the roof. To naruto this was the best part of the day, but to Sasuke this was the most boring part of the day.

Naruto climbed up the stairs that lead to the 2 metal doors that were supossed to keep students off the roof, but Sasuke always picked the lock, and waited for his knuckle headed rival to meet him up there.

Naruto pushed open the doors, and scoward the area for his brooding best friend. He spotted Sasuke leaning against one of the poles that held the chain linked fence to the roof. He notcied that Sasuke was looking down at the base ball feild with a longing turned and nodded to Naruto, but he soon return his sad gaze back down at the baseball field.

(Naruto's POV)

''he he looks like Teme needs some cheering up''.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked towards Sasuke with a smirk on his face. He leaned up against anther pole not to far from Sasuke. ''Hey teme if your so sad about not playing baseball then why not try out this year. I mean baseball practice starts in a month''.

Sasuke meet my gaze, and smirked after a moment. ''What's the point if the only challenge i'll get is from you, and you dont play any more dobe''. Sasuke turned back to the field the smirk replaced by a scowl.

I looked towards the field, and then back to Sasuke. _Same old Sasuke he doesn't give a shit if he cant get a challenge out of it. ''_Sasuke you know i lost some use of my left arm when my elbow got hit by a come back line drive when we were in 6th grade. I cant swing a bat anymore. I can barely catch, and feild a baseball now''.

Sasuke turned to me and lauphed. ''Dobe you and i both know that your pitching arm is perfectly fine, and thats all you need, because if you forgot i can take any pitch out of the park, and field any ground ball thats hit towards 2, or 3 base no problem''. Sasuke walked up to me and punched my left elbow.

Pain shot up through my arm. ''What do you think you'r doing Teme that actualy hurt''. I rubbed my elbow once to try and ease the pain. Then i started to think about what Sasuke said. _I dont have to hit of feild a baseball that means if Teme can pick up my slack then we can both play again. ''_teme can you help me get the rust out of my joint by training with me before practice starts next month? You never know even you'r swing could use some practice''.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow. ''Is that a challenge Dobe? If it is then we can take this down to the base ball field and settle this like old times''. He motioned for me to follow him down the stairs. ''My batting vs your pitching. What do you say are you ready to get destroyed''?

''Ha yeah right Teme you wont be able to touch my fast ball''.

I followed him down the stairs, but soon it turned in to a foot race to the base ball field. We ran side by side knocking people over as we raced by but we didnt notice. The only thing i was focused on was beating Sasuke's sorry ass to the base ball field.

That was until i heard my name called behind me i looked back and saw Sakura-Chan lying on the ground. Sakura Haruno is the first, and only girl i've ever loved. She's 5ft 5in, and even if she lacks in the boobs department she makes up for it with her curves. I scidded to a stop and walked back to her, and picked her up off the floor. ''Sorry Sakura-Chan but i was in a hurry. Teme and i are haveing a match again my pitching vs his batting wanna come watch''?

( Sakura's POV)

''Yeah sure naruto, but are you sure you'r ganna be ready for this. It has been 4 years since you've pitched, and knowing Sasuke-Kun the way we do. You should know he isn't gonna go easy on you''.

_He put on that foxy grin that i love so much. Wait a minute did I say love? I dont love Naruto right? I love Sasuke-Kun thats right i cant be in love with Naruto, because i have Sasuke-Kun._

''Yeah I know that's why i want you to come. I always pitch my best when im trying to impress you Sakura-Chan''. He turned around and started to walk away. I stood there lost in thought for a momont. _He pitches his best when he's trying to impress me? I never knew he try'd so hard for me before, but all i ever saw was Sasuke-Kun back then so that makes sense. _

I still feel a terrible pain in my chest when i think of how i used to ignore Naruto all the time. _I mean how could i ignore this guy? He's tall,tan, and handsome. Wait a minute did i just call Naruto handsome? I most have hit my head harder then i thought. _I clutched my chest to try and make the pain go away but it just wouldn't.

Naruto turned around again and the instant my eyes caught his i couldnt look away. _Those deep blue eyes that are so popular with the other girls in the school, and i could see why right now they were the color of a vast ocean,and i would've been happy to drown in them._

He raised an eyebrow. ''Are you coming or not Sakura-Chan? I already lost the race so might aswell take my time right''. When i didnt answer him he tried again.''Hello earth to Sakura-Chan are you there''? He walked up to me and bent his head down to look at me. _Why am i blushing right now? idont understand this at all._

naruto grinned at me annd I saw a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes, but i couldn't move. Not while he stared at me like that. He bent down and put his lips by my ear. ''Dont tell me you've fallen for me Sakura-Chan''.

His hot breath sent a shiver down my spine. Thats when i came too. I pushed naruto away from me with a blush on my face, and turned to leave. ''In you're dreams naruto now let's go i wanna see the rematch of the centuary''**. **Before i knew it we started running to the baseball field.

( Sasuke's POV)

I didn't notice that the dobe wasn't behind me until I got to the baseball field. I decided to relax while i waited for the loser. So I leaned against the cage behind the batters box. _Whats taking that idiot so long maby he has lost his touch. Oh well at least I can get some work in. I haven't swung a bat ever since naruto lost the ability to use his left arm fully. I didnt have a reason any more. My rival was out of commision, but no matter how hard i try i cant seem to stay away from a base ball field when i see a game going on. _

I walked up to the batters box and got in my stance and I imagine that it's the good old days playing baseball with that dumb ass. No matter how long it's been since I used a bat. I could almost feel the rubber grips on the handle in my hands. I pictured him winding up and as the imaginary ball came flying at me I swung the imaginary bat. It was like I could feel the impact, and the 'crack' that came after it after all this time.

A smile etched itself on to my face. I lean back on to the cage just in time to see the dobe running with sakura close behind. They both had genuine smiles on there face. _Heh i hope sakura finds out that she loves that idiot soon. He deserves some happyness in his life, but more importantly she'll finaly leave me alone. _I closed my eyes and put my infamous scowl back on my face.

(Sakura's POV)

Naruto ending up beating me to the base ball field, and there we found Sasuke-Kun leaning against the cage behind the batters box. Naruto and I walked up to him. ''Heh i was wondering where you were dobe. I'm glad you didnt chicken out after all''. Sasuke-Kun turned to him and smirked. ''By the way Sasuke-Kun how are you gonna get the equiptment to have a match if practice doesnt start till next month, and im sure both of you're old gear will not fit any more''. He pointed to the storage shed. ''We'll pick the lock and use the teams back up equiptment''.

Sasuke-Kun walked over to the storage shed and picked the lock in a matter of seconds. He grabbed a bat, a mit, and a box of baseballs. Then he walked back over to us and dropped it all on the ground. Naruto grinned and put on the mitt, and grabbed a couple baseballs. ''Sasuke you could break in to japan's national bank, and get out with a couple hundred thousand dollars in a matter of minutes''.

Sasuke-Kun smirked and shrugged his shoulders before walking over to the batters box. Naruto left after he gave me a quick smile that for some reason made me blush._ Why am i getting these weird feelings when im near Naruto lately?_ I shook my head, and watched as naruto dug his foot in to the ground. This is going to be great i haven't seen Naruto and Sasuke-Kun go at it in years.

I watched Naruto lift his left leg, and turned his body slightly to the right, then in and instant he brought it down in front of him, and swung his arm just as sudden. The baseball wizzed towards the right side of the plate, and it was placed knee high.

Sasuke leveled his hands on the grip, and lifted his right leg slightly, and brought it back down while turning his tourso outwards. He swung the bat outwards swiftly, Then I heard a 'crack'. I watched the ball rocket towards left field, and finaly land outside the fence.

I jumped up. ''Way to go Sasuke-Kun that was awesome''! He ignored me and reset his stance as did Naruto. ''It's time for round 2 Teme lets see if you can hit this one''! Naruto went through his wind up and let loose a slower pitch that started outside the right side of the strike zone**.**

Sasuke-Kun leveled his hands again and swung outside hard, But the base ball dipped under his bat and back in to the strike zone at the very last second. His eyes were steeled on the ball as it hit the cage. Naruto smirked, and grabbed another ball. ''Whats wrong teme? Don't tell me you forgot about my slider. Did you realy think i'd through two 4 seam fastballs at you in a row''? Sasuke-Kun shook his head, and reset his stance. ''I gotta admit Dobe you'r slider has alot more bite to it then it did before''. Naruto reset his stance.

** (Sasuke's POV)**

_Damn i cant beleive i forgot about his slider. How much of a loser am I? Well no matter im ganna crush this next one for sure._

I watched as that idiot winded up again, and then he let loose a fast ball high and inside._ Heh that idiot lost some control i see. No matter this one is ganna be atleast a gap shot._

I loosened up on my grip and took a quick halfstep back. Then a swung at the baseball, but to my suprise it came in even more at the last posible second. I hit the ball with the top side of the bat. Which caused the ball to fly foul. I looked up at the Dobe to see that shit eating grin of his. ''I see youre 2 seam fastball is as crisp as ever too Dobe''.

He instantly reset. So did I . This time it was a 4 seamer, I hit it behind the first base line. _Damn so close whats he ganna throw now? _I reajusted my grip, and stood ready for the next pitch.

Naruto winded up and let loose a fast ball that was headed towards the outside corner. I swung fast but it was another 2 seamer. the ball hit off the top of the bat, and in to the air. it landed straight in to his glove. Which made him wince alittle.

There it was again that grin of his. _Well whatever it was hust practice anyway._ He walked up to me and handed me the ball. ''Looks like you're out Teme, I win''.

alright thats it folks hope you had fun i know i did. so yeah reveiw


	2. The begining of training

The Grinning ace Chapter 2. The begining of training.

Oh and I dont own Naruto.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone for reveiwing, and im ganna do what you guys think will make this story better. I'm ganna use '' '' for when someone is speaking so its easier to read my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

It had been a while since i last pitched. My heart was raceing, my left arm was throbbing, and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face if I tried. I handed the ball to Teme, and grinned even wider.

''Looks like Youre out Teme, I win''. He scowled at me, and walked over to the fence, and leaned on it again.

''You got lucky on that last pitch Dobe, but it wont happen again''. He turned his head to the side in anger, while he fliped me the bird. I gave it right back to him. He looked at me, and jerked his head to the side as if he was pointing at someone. I looked over. and saw Sakura-chan walking over.

_She's Probably going to hit me for making her Perfect Sasuke-Kun look bad._

'' Hey Sakura-Chan i was pretty cool out there huh''. I tried to put on a confident smile desite how nervous i was inside. She walked up to me and smiled,before she went to Teme.

'' Sasuke-Kun that home run you hit was so cool''. He shrugged , and looked the other way.

_Che as cold as ever huh Teme. You could at least be nice to her._ Sakura-Chan looked at the ground, and walked back over to me. When she leaned on the fence beside me i caught a glimps of her beautiful emerald eyes. Pain i saw pain in them, and it killed me to see that emotion in her eyes.

She looked back up, and smiled at me again. '' Looks like you still got it Naruto, you still pitch like a pro. Even after all this time''. She turned back to Teme . '' And Sasuke-Kun can still drive them out of the park like theres no tommarow''. I smiled at her compliment but Teme just shrugged again, then he turned to me.

'' You've gained 3 mph on both your 2, and 4 seam fastballs. You're slider may have more bite to it, but you're control of it is a joke compared to what it used to be''. He leaned off the cage and started to walk away. '' The bell's ganna ring soon, so lets leave now so we can beat the crowd''. Sakura-Chan and I followed him. As we walked down the street Sakura-Chan and I talked while Teme just walked alittle bit ahead of us. He turned around, and interupted our conversation.

'' Were ganna start our training starting now at my house, we'll leave the school after 8th period instead of just waisting time on the roof''. He turned around after i nodded my head.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Naruto and i went back to our conversation after he nodded his head in agreement. '' So SAkura-Chan are you ganna come watch us practice every day''? I shook my head side to side. '' I cant skip 9th period you Baka, I'm and honor role student after all''. He looked down for a second before he smiled at me again.

'' Oh come on Sakura-Chan it will be fun, and 9th period is the lat one of the day you wont get in to trouble''. I punched him on th shoulder out of agrivation.

_Grr how could i possibley have any feelings for this Baka when he pisses me off so much._ He rubbed his shoulder a few times before he looked at me with pleading eyes. I stiffened when I gazed in to his eyes.

_Well maby its because of these hypnotyzing eyes he has._ I shook my head, and turned it to the side to escape his gaze. '' Ok Naruto but I'm only comming twice a week''. I crossed my arms under my chest to show him I was serious. He smiled, and nodded his head in agreement. When i returned my gaze back to the front I saw Sasuke-Kun leaning against a gate. We walked up to him, And he let us in before closing the gate once again.

I looked around, saw a large house. My eyes bolged, and my jaw dropped. I looked at naruto, and he just smiled. I pulled myself back together as we continued walking until we stopped at the oppening of a large back yard. Sasuke-Kun walked over to a storage shed and pulled out a catchers mitt, and a box of baseballs. HE placed them infront of naruto.

'' I'll call Choji hell be able to catch youre best pitches no problem''. Sasuke-Kun walked in to his house. Naruto pirked up at this, and ran after Sasuke-Kun. I followed them in even though i was realy nervous, because this is my first time in Sasuke-Kun's house, and all.

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I walked in to my house with the Dobe, and sakura close behind. I walked up to table, and sat down while i pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Choji's number. As i waited for him to pick up i watch sakura walk around the living room, and enter the kitchen. She looked like she was haveing a feild day. I looked across from me, and saw the Dobe just sitting there watching her with sad eyes. Choji answered the phone after the 6th ring.

'' Hello Sasuke whats up''? the large teenager sounded excited to get a call from me.

_che what a loser. if he wasn't one of the best catchers ive ever seen i wouldn't even talk to him._ '' Hey Naruto, and I are ganna start training for next months baseball team opening practice, so i want you to come over to my house every day after 8th period to help the Dobe get back in to pitching shape alright''?

There was a slight pause before He answered me. '' Yeah alright i'll be right on over with Shikamaru, is it cool if he comes too''? My shoulders slumped alittle. '' Yeah it can't hurt to have his brain here too''. Choji, and i said our goodbyes, and i closed my phone. I looked over at naruto, and sakura who was finaly done looking around. '' Choji, and shikamaru are ganna come over everyday to help us''.

The Dobe grinned, and sat back up i his chair. '' That's great i havent hung out with shika, and choji in years''. He leaned back,and crossed his legs on top of my table. My scowl grew even wider. '' get your stinking feet off my table Dobe''! I smacked his feet off the table, and he fell backwards, he smacked his head off the ground. I smirked, but quickly replaced it with a scowl after I heard my door bell.

'' I'll get it. I'ts probably choji, and shikamaru''. I got up, and walked over to my front door as the Dobe pulled himself off the ground.

* * *

(Choji's POV)

Shikamaru, and I stood outside the front door of the Uchiha mansion waiting for Sasuke to open it. '' Hey shikamaru can you beleive Naruto, and Sasuke are ganna play baseball this year''? Shikamaru just shrugged, and look at the sky again. '' I mean come on this is Huge, with them on the team this year we could win Koshein''! Shikamaru nodded his head once in understanding, then looked at the door.

I turned away from shikamaru, and greeted Sasuke, he nodded , and let us in the mansion. Sasuke closed the door beihnd him, and walked to the living room, Shikamaru, and I followed him in. We came around the corner to see Naruto grinning at us, and sakura waved aswell. So we sat down at the table with them.

'' I cant beleive you two are finaly ganna get back in to baseball with us Kiba is ganna flip''! Naruto grinned. '' So how has that fur ball been doing Choji''? We lauphed at the old nick name Naruto gave kiba. '' He's still trying to get Hinata to go out with him''. Naruto snickered a little but Sakura hit him on the head to shut him up. She stared at him as if challenging him to say something about it.

Shikamaru looked away from the window, and yawned. '' So Sasuke what do you want us to do exactly''? Sasuke slapped Naruto's feet of the table, and called him an idiot before replying. '' I want you to create a training schedule for me and the Dobe, so we can get back in to the groove of things, and i want choji to be naruto's trainer, so he can get the mechanics of pitching back down. You know the basics, control, speed, acuracy, conditioning, and the hand signs for the pitches.''.

Shikamaru looked back out the window for a couple moments before returning his attention back to Sasuke. '' Sure why not, but first lets just go see how strong Naruto's arm is''. We all nodded our heads , and followed Shikamaru outside.

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

I went outside with everyone else right behind me. When everyone was out Sasuke closed the door, and leaned against the wall of the house with a smirk on his face.

_Hmm that smirk means trouble . ah what ever this is all such a drag._ Choji grabbed the catchers mitt, while Naruto walked over to the box full of baseballs, and put on the regular mitt.

We watched as Naruto stretched, and when he was ready he went through his regular wind up. Then he left loose a rocket of a fast ball. A loud 'pop; was heard, and choji grabbed the ball out of the mitt, and threw it back at Naruto all the while shaking the gloved hand. '' Damn Naruto that fast ball is as wicked as ever huh''?

Naruto smiled, and went through his wind up again. A second later there was another loud 'pop'. This time choji just threw the ball back.

_Looks like Choji was just suprised by that first pitch it seems that Naruto hasn't lost his touch after all, but then why did Sasuke ask us to come here?_ I looked at Sasuke for a second, and heard another 'pop' that brought me back to Naruto, and choji._ I'll have to ask him after there done warming up._

Naruto threw another 40 pitches , and I started to see why Sasuke wanted us to train them. Naruto was sweating, and breathing harder now. His pitches were also slower as well.

_I see so Naruto can only through about 40 pitches before he starts to get tired, and his pitches start to lose velocity. This is ganna take awhile to get him back in to shape, I hope we have enouph time._After Naruto finshed delivering his last pitch i lifted up my hand signaling him to stop. He wiped his brow with the sleave of his shirt, and walked over. With the others close behind.

'' For the next month Choji and I will come here after 8th period ,and the two of you will do what you just did, but you'll have to through at least 80 pitches in a row,take a 10 minute break which i will pitch to Sasuke to get his work in. Then you will throw another 80 pitches. We'll do this 10 time a day the first week, and add another 5 times per week. By the time baseball practice starts you'll be in condition to pitch 9 innings each game you pitch in''.

Everyones eyes bolged for a second. Naruto walked up to me and lifted me up by the scruff of my collar. '' Are you crazy Shikamaru, or do you just want o kill me''? I shrugged him off me , and stared in to his eyes. '' If you want to be in shape by next month then this is what you have to do. You do want to pitch again dont you Naruto''?

He loward his head, and after a monemt lifted it back up, and gave me a large grin. '' Then what are we waiting for''. He turned around, and ran back to the baseball box and put back on the glove. '' Hey Choji come on lets get back to work''. Choji nodded his head and ran over , and put the catchers glove back on while he set his stance. '' Come on Naruto lets see what you got''! As Naruto, and Choji continued to practice I walked over to the wall, and leaned on it.

'' You know this year is ganna be such a drag Sasuke I can just see it now''. He smirked, and gave me a shrug as a responce.

_Koshein huh. I wander if we can actualy get there with the help of these two?_ I looked up at the sky, and i could almost see us playing for the championship. _Heh now that's one damn good day dream._

Thanks for reading. i'll see you guys on the next episode of The Grinning Ace. later!


	3. An inner conflict

The Grinning Ace Chapter 3. An inner conflict

I dont own Naruto.

thank you all for reading and reviewing im ganna try, and get at least 1 chapters out each week but dont hold me to it ok. The reason im getting these chapters out so fast is there's not alot happening in the story so far, its just the beginning of the story. I might hit a writers block ,and it may take me longer to update later on in the story. Well any way enjoy the show.

* * *

1 week later Sakura's POV

* * *

I walked down the street towards Sasuke-Kuns house while I texted Naruto. '''Im on my way'''. He texed me back a simple reply. ''' Ok Sakura-Chan i'll see ya soon'''. I put my cell phone back in my pocket, and continued walking down the street. _I said i'd only come twice a week but I haven't missed a day yet. I guess it's because of Naruto. I dont know why but i feel realy happy when im around him. I guess I just can't get enouph of him lately. _I shook my head real quick to try, and get Naruto out of my mind as I walked up to the Uchiha mansion's front door and knocked.

I waited for someone to open the door. A few moments later Shikamaru opened the door with a lazy grin on his face. '' Ah Sakura you're here I thought you would be caught up with youre school obligations. I wander why you havent missed a day of Naruto's,and Sasuke's training this week though''? He tapped his finger on his chin like he was trying to ponder why I was here. Then he snapped his fingers, and turned back to me. '' Oh yeah you must be here to flirt with Naruto again, how shameless''. He shook his head like he was disapointed in me. My face turned red out of anger, and embaressment.

'' Shut up Shikamaru that's not it. I'm here to see how Naruto, and Sasuke-Kun's training is coming along''! I punched him in the stomach as i walked past him. He grabbed his stomach in pain, but that lazy grin was still on his face. I walked in to the kitchen, but I stopped at the screen door, and watched Naruto train with choji outside.

_Am I realy that obvious, Do i realy wear my feelings for him on my sleeve? No it cant be that. Shikamaru is just very observent, He was bound to find out sooner or later. Thank God Naruto is oblivious though. I dont know what I'd do if he found out about my new infatuation of him. _I was too rapped up in my thoughts to notice that Shikamaru had caught up, and leaned against the wall beside the door.

'' If you keep on day dreaming about Naruto right in front of everyone, then anyone with a brain is ganna find out you like him Sakura''. I was thrown out of my thoughts by the sound of Shikamaru's voice. I turned to him, and kicked him in the shin. '' Don't do that to me Shikamaru. You scared me half to death''! I looked back out at naruto for a second before I turned to him again. '' And I wasn't day dreaming about Naruto, I was just watching him train''.

He was down on 1 knee rubbing his shin. when he was done he stood back up, and walked outside. On his way out I heard him grumbling something like '' Troublesome women''. I decided to stand there for a few moments, and just watch Naruto pitch. It was always something that relaxed me. To just watch Naruto wind up, and through the ball as hard as he could. He made it look so easy, so graceful, and to see the utter joy in his deep blue eyes. I looked in to his eyes knowing what would happen. I would utterly melt. After another moment of bliss I decided to walk outside, and watch the training take place with the others.

* * *

Naruo's POV late afternoon the same day

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my brow with my sleave, and walked over to Choji, and gave him a high five. '' We worked until we hit our limits today Choji, man i'm not ganna be able to walk home for a couple hours''. The large teenager smiled ,and sat down. I sat down beside him. I looked over to my right , and saw Teme, and shikamaru working as we rested. '' these next few weeks are ganna kill me Choji I mean it''. Choji nodded his head, and shook his hand alittle. '' those fasballs of your's are ganna break one of my fingers if I get careless. Its truely amazing that you've improved your maximum velocity even when you couldnt play''.

I took a quick look over at Sasuke, and Shika , and saw Sasuke drive a ball over his fence. _Heh amazing huh. The truth is I couldnt stop training even after i lost the full use of my left arm, I would have gone crazy. _'' Well I had to do something to pass the time, and working out my right arm was the perfect solution. This way I could hold on to 1 part of Baseball, and I was content with that''. Choji nodded, and got up, and walked away. He stopped at the door, and turned to me. '' Im ganna go get a drink do you want one''? I nodded, and he walked through the door.

I sat there, and watched Sasuke hit another ball over the fence. _He's ganna have a hell of a time finding them. He's ganna run out of baseballs sooner or later, and be forced to go get the ones that went over the fence. _I looked up to look at the stars , but all i could see was emerald green. For a moment I was confused. Then I looked backwards a little more, and saw the rest of her face. I leaned to far back, and fell backwards. I rubbed my head quickly, the i looked back up. this time she was smiling. '' what the hell Sakura-Chan are you trying to give me a heart attack''?

She fell in to a small fit of giggles. _Why is she giggleing? Is she lauphing at me? _'' whats up, whats so funny Sakura-chan''? She shook her head, and sat down beside me. She drew her knees in to herself, and layed her head on them before turning to me. '' You're such a Baka that it's hard not to lauph Naruto''. I blushed, and turned my head the other way to hide it. '' Why don't you just watch youre pressious Sasuke-Kun practice? I dont know why your talking to me when you can be day dreaming about him''! There was a sarcastic tone to the last part.

She looked at me once more before she got up, and started to walk away, but she stopped at the door before turning to me. there were tears in her eyes. '' Just for you're information Naruto-Baka I wasnt day dreaming, and it wasn't about Sasuke-Kun''. She ran in to the house after she said that, and nearly running into Choji.

He stopped at the enterance, and looked back at a crying Sakura, before walking over to me, and handing me a cup of juice. He sat down, and took a swig of his drink before turning to me. '' Whats her deal? Did Sasuke yell at her again or something''? I shook my head, and stood up handing him my drink before looking at the door. '' No I did Choji. I'll be right back. Im ganna go check on her''.

* * *

Sakura's POV in side Sasuke's house

* * *

_Why? Why do I end up haveing feelings for people who could never return them? Why am I the one that always has to suffer heart ache? First I fall for Sasuke-Kun, and he acts like Im not even there. Then I develope feelings for Naruto, and he treats me no better back there. Why did he do that? He's always been kind to me, so why did he say that?_

I sat on the stairs that lead upstairs with my knees pulled towards me while I cry in to them. I sat there crying, and hateing the feeling that i held towards those 2 Baka's.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulders, and I look up in to a vast sea of blue. _Naruto? Why is he here? _I turned my head to the side to look away from them, but he put his hand under my chin,and guided my head towards his face. I looked in to his eyes once again. To my suprise he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb. '' I'm sorry I yelled at you Sakura-Chan, and I want you to know that I would never Intentionaly hurt you''.

He let go of my chin, and looked away in discust of his own actions. The tears started to fall even harder. _Why? Why does he treat me like im so special? Why did he just wipe away my tears with a gental movemant of his thumb? Does he realy feel the same way? Does he still care for me? But then why did he say that back there, was it just jealousy?_

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me, and I shook my head. '' It's ok Naruto. I'll be fine. Im just not used to you yelling at me like that.'' He sat down beside me, and squeezed my hand gentaly. Before he looked back in to my puffy eyes. '' Sakura-Chan I promise that I will never hurt you again, I promise to make you happy no matter what, because you're alott cuter when you smile, and It kills me to see you cry especialy when I make you cry''. His face moved closer towards mine, and he closed his eyes. I moved closer to him, and tilted my head slightly.

_What am I doing? I cant do this, I still love Sasuke-Kun. But Sasuke-Kun's never treated me as sweatly as Naruto is right now. I guess I can't hide my feelings for him any more. I'll never find happyness with Sasuke-Kun, So I might aswell find it with Naruto._ I steeled my resolve, and moved closer, but when Our lips were only centemeters apart I heard a snicker.

I opened my eyes and saw Choji standing in the opening of the hall with a hand over his mouth trying hard not to let out to much lauphter. I stiffened, and pushed Naruto away from me. My face 10 different shades of red. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and looked at me like he was confused. I pointed at Choji with a trembling finger, and a beat red face. Naruto turned, and thats when Choji let out his laughter.

'' Ahahahaha Now don't let me interupt continue what you 2 were doing''. He waved his hand back, and forth, and with a smile he turned around, and started to whistle. Naruto got up and charged at him. Choji heard the rappid foot steps coming at him and ducked just as Naruto swung at him, and took off towards the kitchen with Naruto hot on his heels. '' damn it Choji why did you do that I was so close, so close damnit! I'll kill you, get back here you porker, i'm ganna roast you over a fire''! Naruto coninued to chase Choji out in to the yard.

I giggled, and followed after them._ I can't beleive I almost kissed Naruto, that would be moving way to fast for me. But he was just so cute, and sweet to me there that I coudn't resist. Oh well I just hope Choji doesnt mention this to Ino-Pig because if he does I'll be swarmed by questions when I go to school on monday. _I walked outside with my face still slightly red, and watched Naruto chase Choji around until he finaly conered him, and started to throw fast balls at the poor guy.

Choji's eyes widened, and started to dodge the deadly projectiles. He was doing pretty good untill he slipped , and got caught in the balls by a hard slider. To make it worse the ball bouced before making contact. _Ouch poor guy but he deserves it._ Choji hit the ground with a quick girlish scream, and started rolling around as Naruto tried to stomp on him to finish the job. Shikamaru, and Sasuke-Kun ran in, and finaly saved the poor guy. '' This aint over Choji i'll get you sooner or later Teme and Shika cant always be around. Naruto had a cartoonishly large head as he screamed at Choji. I walked over to Choji, and tried to sit him up but damn was he heavy. '' Damnit Choji just sit up''!

He finaly sat up, and thanked me for helping him while he still held on to his balls. I leaned in, and whispered a threat to him to make sure he didn't tell Ino about what he saw. He smiled, and stood up. '' You like Naruto dont you Sakura''? I stiffened, and looked at Sasuke-Kun, and Shikamaru as they settled Naruto down. I sighed, and gave him a quick nod. He smiled, and chuckled a little. I turned to him again, and looked down. '' But I still love Sasuke-Kun. So I dont know what to do''. He nodded, and looked over at the guys, then back at me.

'' Just take your time Sakura, and figure out what you want. A life chaseing after a lost dream, or one where new dreams appear every day''. I was a little confuse by his words._ Choose between a life chasing after a lost dream. That must mean Sasuke-Kun. Or a life where new dreams appear every day. That's Naruto then. When he puts it like that its not realy hard to choose, but I can't just give up on Sasuke-Kun. Not after years of loyalty to him.__**And lonelyness why dont we just choose Naruto-Kun he makes us happy, and he's a GOD!**_

_Oh no not you again I thought I got rid of you years ago. Why did you come back now? **Because i represent the real you, you're true feelings but you are just so stubborn, and you wont let go of the past, and look forward to the future! **Wait what do you mean Naruto's a GOD? Sure Naruto is cute but hes no god. _**_Ah but you foget one very important fact I am youre true feeling so you do think he's a god!_ **

I shook my head, and cut off my confersation with my innerself. I was blushing even harder now.

Choji was over with the guys again. He stuck out his hand to a now relaxed Naruto. Naruto smiled , and shook it before pulling Choji down to the ground, and putting him in a head lock. '' Were haveing pork tonight boys''! Choji tried to wiggle out of the submision, but Naruto was ganna have none of that he tightened the head lock even further. Sasuke-Kun gave up trying to get Naruto off Choji, and started to walk away.

'' i'll get the grill fired up''. Naruto lauphed while Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked inside the house. '' Don't forget the sauce''! Choji tried to pry himself free but Naruto held on to him. _Well at least it's ganna be fun figureing out which life i'm ganna choose.__** Don't worry you'll choose the right one in the end, the one with Naruto-Kun! **_I rolled my eyes at my innerself and ran after Naruto, and Choji who finaly got free. '' Get back here you damn hog''!

well thats it for this chapter of The Grinning Ace reveiw if you want, and i've been thinking about finding a beta reader. If you are a beta reader and you want to help make this story better then private message me. I'll see you all next time on The Grinning Ace! later!


	4. the results of training

The Grinning Ace Chapter 4. The Results Of Training

I do not own naruto

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and sticking with the story so far. I fixed a mistake I made earlier a cutter is a fastball that moves to the left or right, while a 2 seam fastball drops a little before it gets to the plate sorry for the mix up. now on with the story.

* * *

Naruto's POV Konaha High School Roof 9th Period

* * *

I leaned against one of the many poles that held the fence on the roof, and gazed down at the baseball field with a grin on my face. _Today's the day I show everyone that im not only back, but i'm better then ever. _I looked around, and saw all my closest freinds on the roof with me. Sakura-Chan was leaning against the fence beside me, Teme was leaning against the metal doors that lead down stairs, Shika was lieing down, and watching the clouds go by, and finaly Choji was sitting by him munching on a bag of chips.

I looked up at the clock that sat above the Teme's head, and smiled, Before leaning off the pole, and walking towards the door. When I got there I put a hand on Teme's shoulder. '' I guess it's time huh Dobe''. I shook my head, and opened the doors, and turned around. '' Lets kick some ass''! They all nodded, and I lead them down the stair case, and in to the hall way that lead to the back of the school. As we walked by students from other classes poked there heads out the door to watch us walk by.

As we neared the door that lead to the baseball field I stopped, and looked through the window for a second before walking outside with every one close behind. Half way across the field I inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. '' I love the smell of baseball in the morning''. Sakura-Chan giggled beside me, and Teme punched my shoulder. '' Stop being such a dork Dobe''. I blushed, and scratched the back of my head in embaresment.

When we finaly made it to the cage behind the batters box I leaned on it. Sakura-Chan Leaned in between me, and Teme while Shika, and Choji sat in the grass. I watched as Shika leaned back on his hands, and watched the clouds again. Choji didnt seem to mind he just sat there cross legged eating his bag of chips. '' Hey Shika whens the coach, and the rest of the team gonna get out here anyway''? Shika momentarily looked away from the sky.'' when the 9th period bell rings they'll be out here in no time''. He looked back up at the sky effectively ending the conversation.

I sighed, and slowly inched my self to the ground. I sat there pondering when the damn bell would ring for a few minute before I heard a loud '''ring''' come from the school. I shot up from my seated possition, and looked at the doors that lead in to the school until a middle aged man, with silver hair, and part of his face covered by a medicine mask, walked through them. He carried an orange book, but I couldnt read the title from that far away. He walked casualy up to us, and looked up from his orange book that read Icha Icha Paridise Volume 1 on the front page.

'' Ah Shikamaru, Choji nice to see you two decided to come back this year''. He looked at Teme, Then Me, and finaly Sakura-Chan. '' It seems you have brought some friends along this year too very well you four can head to the locker room, and pick a locker you'll find a uniform, and cleats in there, and also an extra mitt in there if you need one, but you Miss will have to go to the bleachers. I cant have you destacting my players in the locker room now can I''? He gave us an eye smile, and walked away. We all turned to Sakura-Chan when he left, and saw that her face was bright red. That was our signal to get out of there. We ran to the locker room soon after.

When we entered the locker room no one else was there. '' Well lets all pick lockers beside each other since were the first ones here''. They nodded, and opened the lockers near them, and got dressed. I opened my locker, and looked at the uniform, and other equiptment. '' # 43 it is I guess''. I put on the jersey, and the rest of the equiptment before closing my locker. I walked up to the nearest mirrior to check out how I looked in it. The jersey is mainly white but there is a green leaf village simbal on the left side of my chest right over my heart, and there is a green stripe going from the first button of the jersey to the last, then it conitued to rap around the collar. A black belt held up pure white pants, and I had on pure black cleats.

Teme walked up to me his jersey read #22, and punched my shoulder. I turned around, and pushed him . '' What the hell Teme, what was that for''? He smirked, and walked back over to Shika, and Choji. I heard him hollar over to me. '' Stop worrying, and get youre game face on dobe''. I grumbled ''stupid Teme'' a few times before punching my chin with both fist a few times to knock the cob webs out of my brain. '' Alright im ready''. I turned around to a wide eyed Kiba. I just grinned, and stuck out my hand. He shook his head, and looked at me again before grabbing my hand, and clenched it hard. '' No fucking way what are you doing here Naruto''?

I let his hand go, and put them both behind my head. '' whats it look like fur ball''? He clenched his hand in to a fist, and threw a punch at me which I ducked under, and shook my hands in front of me.'' whoa untighten youre collar flee bag I was just playing around''. He swung at me again this time I caught it with my left hand, and winced before releasing it. He looked at his fist, and then to my left hand that Was now back behind my head with my right. '' Naruto your left arm is it finaly healed''? I shook my head, and his head dropped. '' I just dont use it as much, but it did get strong enouph to catch a ball every times I through it at Choji so it's as good as its ganna get''.

He lifted his head, and smiled. '' does that mean you can play baseball with us again''? I gave him a thumbs up, and he ran around a corner i looked at his back_ #20 huh_, he pulled out an already dressed Shino. He wore the #33 jersey. '' Hey Shino it's been a while how have you been''? He walked up to me, and held out his hand. I looked at it for a second before taking it. '' It's good to have you back Uzumaki''. He let go of my hand, and walked back around the corner that he was drug from. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned around to talk to Kiba, but to my surprise I came face to face with a teary eyed Lee. He had on the #10 jersey.

He flung his arms around me, and gave me a bear hug yelling some thing like '' Oh Naruto I knew your flames of youth would never burn out welcome back''! I tried pushing him off but he was latched on to me like a leach. _Man this guy still creeps me out, and why wont he let go? _Someone came from behind him, and knocked him on the head effectively freeing me from his bear hug. I looked up after catching my breath to see a pissed off Neji yelling at a crying Lee. Neji wore the # 40 jersey.'' If you crush is arms in a bear hug? He just came back, and youre all ready trying to break him''!

I lifted myself off the floor, and lauphed at the two friends. They both looked at me. Neji threw down a still weeping Lee, walked up to me, and patted me on the shoulder. '' Welcome back Uzumaki''. He turned around, and walked in to another locker cell room, with lee in tow. I shook my head, and walked back to Shika, Choji, and Teme_. Well I guess some things never change. _I continued thinking to my self untill I bumped in to some one. I hit the ground, and looked up at a red headed guy about the same size as me. I picked myself up, and dusted my uniform off, before looking at his jersey. _this guy has the #8 jersey._ I looked away from his jersey, and at his face.

''Sorry about that I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, by the way im Naruto Uzumaku nice to meet you''. I put my hand out for him to shake it but he slapped it out of his way, before walking away. _What a jackass I wander what his problem is?_ I decided to forget about it, and I walked up to Shika, and the others who were all hanging out by the door that lead out to the field. Shika stopped his small talk with Choji, and turned to me. '' Thats Subaku no Gara, He's a transfer student from Suna. Dont worry about him he doesnt realy talk much besides threatening people here, and there come on lets go outside, and warm up before practice starts''. I nodded my head, but before we left I looked at Shika's jersey._ so Shika is #_18 I continued to walk outside after looking at his jersey.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

* * *

I sat down on one of the benches in the dug out, and read my favorite book from the Icha Icha series while I waited for the brats to come out. _Those two new faces I saw with Shikamaru, and Choji have fire in there eyes. I believe this years baseball season will be special with them on the team. I can't help but smile when I think about those two new player, and I also can't wait to see what skills they'll bring to the team. _I continued to read my book in peace but that peace didn't last long I heard the players talking amongst them selves, So I looked up too see 8 players in there uniforms stretching before there warmups.

I put the gaze back on my book for a minute or 2 before I heard a loud '''pop''' that made me rase my eyes up again, but this time on one of the new players as he threw warm up pitches to Choji who wore the #13 jersey he's the teams catcher. _If he is making that much noise just throwing warm up pitches I cant imagine how hard he can throw a ball when he is warmed up I better go get the speedometer, and see how fast they realy are while hes still getting ready for the real thing. _I got up, and walked over to the storage shed, and looked around until I finaly found it. By the time I got back The new kid was on the mound throwing even harder. I fumbled around with the speedometer untill I final found the on switch, and pressed the trigger while aiming it at him just in time to catch his next pitch on it.

I looked down at the screen, and my eyes nearly popped out. _85 mph that's unheard of for a sophmore in High school to be able to throw that hard. This kid is amazing. _I looked up from the screen, and cleared my mind for a moment. '' Hey kid what's your name''? He looked at me, and smiled while giving me a thumbs up. '' I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you old man''! _Old man huh well I guess he's the type that has no respect, what ever it doesn't matter any way as long as he can throw like that I don't care what he calls me. _'' Naruto what pitches are you able to throw''. He tapped his chin with his finger. _He can't remember the names of the pitches off the top of his head well he's no genious. _

He snapped his fingers, and smiled at me. '' 2, and 4 seam fastballs, a cutter, and a slider''. _This kid can throw 4 pitches already he is truely amazing. ''_Show me them Naruto''. He nodded, and did his wind up before letting a slower pitch then the last come out of his hand it started in the middle of the plate, and about waist high, but at the last moment it dipped down, and in. Choji caught it to the right of the low inside corner of the strike zone. Ilooked down at the speedometer. _A 78 mph slider that starts waist high, and in the middle of the plate but dips, and slides inwards at the last moment. _I didn't have time to think about it because he started his wind up again, and let a another ball fly towards the plate.

It started waist high, and inside, but again at the last moment it changed its direction. This time dipping to the bottom of the inside speedometer read 82 mph. _An 82 mph 2 seam fastball with great movement at the last moment. _Again I didn't have time to ponder Naruto did his wind up then he let another ball fly towards the plate. This time it was knee high, and on the outside, but again it moved this time to the left just barely knicking the outside of the strike zone. I checked the sppeedometer one last time._Cutter 84 mph with movement to the left thats great I have great expectations for this kid._

I looked over, and saw the second new kid step in to the box. _I guess I'll get to see his skill aswell. _He tightened his grip on the bat, and took a few practice swings. The force from these swings made a '''woosh'' as the bat flew through the air. _Amazing even some college Players can't make that sound when they swing there bat. He must have tremendous power, and speed. Not to mention the skill to master the swing of a bat at his age. _

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

After I took a few practice swings I looked at the Dobe. '' A 2 seamer huh I guess you, and Choji have been working over time for you to learn that pitch so quickly huh Dobe''. He smirked before winding up, and letting loose a fastball about knee high, and a few inches to the right of the inside of the strike zone. I took a half step back, and lowered my knees as I dropped my elbows aswell before swinging the bat swiftly. The ball dropped before it got to the strike zone, and it hit off the top of the bat, and in it sailed to shallow left field.

I smirked before looking at the Dobe he was alreading getting the hand signs from Choji so I reset my stance, and stiffened as he did his wind up, and he let loose an slower pitch that started waist high, and outside the stike zone but in my haste to get ready I swung to early, and the ball slid right under the barrel of the bat. _Damn slider, but Im not ganna strike out this time Dobe. Give me your best shot. _As I reset my stance he was already getting the signs from choji so I couldnt do my usual ritual of swaying the bat back, and forth before hitting the sand clumps off my cleats. This made me feel uneasy , and kinda took me off my game. He threw another fast ball that sailed towards the inside of the strike zone, and about waist high. I had to hurry so I didnt swing the bat fast enouph, and the ball flew past me before my bat went across the strike zone.

_ Damn him he's trying to throw me off my game, but thats not happening Dobe. _He started to get the hand signs from Choji but I put my hand up, and steped out of the strike zone. He had to stop his wind up because I called time now he had to watch me as I went through my pre hitting ritual. Once I was done I walked back in to the batters box, and reset my stance, and watched him wind up and throw another fastball this time neck high, and in the middle of the strike zone. I watched it sail in to Choji's glove, and reset my stance again. This time the Dobe threw a slider. It started waist high, and just inside the right side of the strike zone. I Tightened my grip on the bat turned my hip to the right , and lifted my right foot up before slamming it back down, and swung the bat dead center of the strike zone. I watched as the ball closed in on the plate, and it started to slide to the left, and down when it got to the plate it ran in to the bat with a ''' crack''' and sailed out over the right field fence.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I sat in the bleachers, and watched Naruto, and Sasuke-Kun battle it out one pitch after another Naruto threw cutters, and sliders, then 2 or 4 seamers but he just couldnt strike Sasuke-Kun out. The count right now is 3-2, and Im watching Naruto wind up again but this time when he threw it he let it go early, and flicked his wrist down. I watched as it zipped towards Sasuke-Kun and when he swung for some reason the ball bounced at the plate, and Sasuke-Kun swung over it with wide eyes. _What kind of pitch was that? I've never seen a ball bounce at the plate like that._ I looked at The coaches face, and read his lips '' curveball 70 mph''. I looked back at Naruto, and he walked up to Sasuke-Kun , and they shook hands while walking off the field, and in to the dug out with everyone else. **_Did ya see that girl he struck out Sasuke? _**_Yeah after Sasuke-kun hit like 20 of his pitches. __**Che your no fun. **__I didnt know that a subconscious being could be a sore loser?__** Che whate ever just watch them practice already.**_

* * *

After practice guys locker room Kakashi's POV

* * *

I walked in to the locker room, and put away my book before going into my office, and shutting the door behind me. All the players were gone by now, and I can finaly think about those two new faces Naruto, and Sasuke._ Naruto has 5 pitches he can throw well actualy 4 he just through the curveball by accident but I can teach him how to throw it for real. His top speed is 85 mph which is incredible, but whats even more incredible is his accuracy, and control of those pitches. But Sasuke has fast hands, and faster reflexes not to mention the power to make the air '''woosh''' when he swings the bat. These two kids are ganna send us in the the finals of Koshien I can just see it now. _I sat back, and for once didn't worry about the team, I just took a nap, and dreamed about what was to come in the next few years.

well thats all guys thanks for reading, and remember reveiw if you like later.


	5. Chapter 5 a new rival for love?

**The Grinning Ace Chapter 5 A New Rival For love?**

**I do not own Naruto. Sorry a last minute change that I have before I sent it back to you.**

**Thank you all for reviewing this story, And I know it has been like a week since I last updated I'm sorry but I'm back so let's get on with the story.**

_'' conversation in there mind'' _

_ regular thoughts_

''regular conversation''

**Naruto's POV: After Practice**

I walked out the gates of Konoha High School, and started the 30 minute trek to my little apartment. As I walked I found my thoughts drifting back to todays practice, and the pitch that struck Teme out.

"What kind of pitch was that?" I never knew I could throw a pitch like that. I'll have to ask Choji and Shika tomorrow if they know what it's called.

_The only thing I did different from throwing the slider that Choji signaled for was I let go of the ball earlier, and I snapped my wrist down instead of at an angle. I'll have to remember those two differences between a slider, and that pitch._

With a shrug of my shoulders, and decided that I will cross that bridge when I came to it.

As I walked down the streets of Konoha I could feel the glares the older villagers gave me. I grew up as an orphan so I never knew the love of a parent, and the old lady that ran the orphanage always treated me worse than the other kids. I guess it's because no one even knows who my parents were.

_She probably thought that I was just a prankster whose parents just dropped me on her because they didn't want to deal with me, well whatever it was it doesn't matter now._

When I came out of my conversation with myself, I realized that I was near my apartment. I walked up to the stairs that lead up to the top of the old building, and when I came up to the door that read number 43, and I unlocked it and walked in. I shut the door before locking it again, and then I throw myself down on my old bed.

I always thought about how ironic it was that my uniform number was the same as my room number. For a while I laid there until my eyes started to close, and then I finally felt sleep come.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the two alarm clocks that I kept on the small lamp stand that was beside my bed. I sat up, and pushed on the off button on top of both of them, before standing up, and stretching. Next I walk over to my closet, and pulled out a new school uniform, and placed it on my bed, and headed towards the shower.

When I came out of the shower I dried my body off before going up to the mirror, and pulling out the toothpaste to brush my teeth, normally I do this at a slow pace before I begin walking to school. But by the time I got out of the bathroom, and got dressed, I only had 30 minutes left to get to school. "What in the world happened to my beautiful time?" I shout as I run out the door, and as I already down the street making great time when something enters my mind "OH HELL I FORGOT TO LOCK MY DOOR" I yell as I make a U-turn losing even more precious time. After I get back and lock and move it double time another thought enters my mind _why the hell did I go back it's not like I have anything worth stealing anyway._ "Sakura chan, bell san, wait for me" I say as I run full speed to school.

**29 minutes and 59 seconds later room 201 Konoha High School**

I ran into the room a bit out of breath, and sighed in relief when the bell rang a second later. "Whew, I just made it today." I walked over to the seat beside Teme in the back of the classroom, and I sit down. I decided to rest my head on my arms for a bit. That is until someone decided to shake my shoulder. So with great reluctance I turn my head to the shaking to see a smirking Teme. "What's wrong with you today Dobe? You look like you just ran a marathon." I decided to give him the most reasonable thing I can think of so I gave him the bird and not the kind that goes tweet, and turned my head back the other way, and stared out the window for the rest of the class.

The teacher Mr. Iruka was blabbing on about how the first hokage created the village like 300 years ago. But I didn't really listen to him.

As soon as the bell rang all the students got out of their seats, and ran out the door. Teme and I followed suite soon after.

Out in the crowded halls I stretched my arms over my head, and yawned, before looking over at Teme. He had his ever present permanent scowl on. "Yo, Teme what's our next class again?" He turned his head towards me, and his scowl deepened, how is that even possible? "You can't remember our schedule Dobe? You're hopeless it's already the second semester." I shrugged, and put my hands behind my head. "I don't pay attention. You know that the only reason I pass each year is because the teachers just want to get rid of me." I state. He just turns his head around and without saying a word walked in to the next room on the right. So I followed him in, and we take our seats in the back of the class.

**5th period lunch**

Teme and I walked into the lunch room, and looked around for an empty table. We walked around until we saw Kiba waving his hand at us.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto come over here and join us." I looked at Teme, and he shrugged. And we went over to kiba, and sat down at his table. I began to looked around, and saw Shika, Choji, and Kiba sitting on one side, and Neji, Lee, and Shino sitting on the other side. "We should have sat here from the beginning of the year huh Teme." I looked over to him, and he just shrugged, and started talking to Neji. I turned back to Kiba, and decided to pester him about yesterday's practice. "You've improved Flee bag you actually can play right field, can't you?"

He scoffed, and hit me on top of the head. "I've always been a good outfielder you idiot. And by the way you really surprised everyone yesterday. I guess you still got it after all." I rubbed the newly acquired bump on my head before replying. "Yeah I'm even better then I used to be and my right arm is stronger than ever." I flexed my arm to prove my point. He laughed, and went back to his lunch. I chuckled a few times before my stomach growled so I got up to get my lunch.

**Sakura's POV**

I rested my head on my arm, and looked across the room at Naruto, and Sasuke-Kun. "I'm so bored. They look like there having fun maybe I should go sit with them." I say out loud. "_Yeah let's go over, and flirt with Naruto-Kun!"_ My inner persona states out of nowhere. _"I'm not going to flirt with him I just want to go hang out with him, and Sasuke-Kun."_ I counter back quickly. _"Then why don't you just go over then?"_ she asks with a smug grin. _"I can't just leave my friends here. Ino-Pig would have a cow if I did that."_ I state. _"So just ask them if they want to go over with you. If you say that you're going over to hang out with Sasuke then she'll go running over."_ She states obviously. "_I guess you're right I'll ask the little Piggy. It can't hurt to try."_ I say after I give in.

I after my conversation with my inner persona I waited until Ino was done gossiping with Hinata, and Tenten. She must have said something embarrassing because poor Hinata was blushing like crazy.

"Hey Piggy do you want to move tables? This one is getting boring" She glared at me, and was about to insult me back but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"I'll ask one more time, Ino do you want to change tables now?" She blinked a few times before she began regaining her composer. "Where, Billboard brow''? She smirked when I sent her a glare before continuing on. "Why don't we move over to Sasuke-Kuns table?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "Do you know where he's sitting today? He always sits at a different table every day with that loser Naruto." She says with venom in her voice.

I sent a glare at her when she insulted Naruto. While I stayed calm on the outside my inner persona was rampaging around screaming out curse words, before putting on an imaginary war helmet, and grabbing a rifle, and marched around my mind demanding war on the little hog.

Meanwhile she kept looking around the lunch room frantically before finally giving up, and lowering her head. "Alright if you know where he is sitting then let's go there already." I nodded, and looked at Hinata, and Tenten. "Are you guys gonna tag along or what?" They looked at each other before nodding, and getting up with us. "Come on girls lets go pay the guys a visit!" I announce as we all get up.

**Naruto's POV**

We were all laughing, when Lee all of a sudden fell out of his seat. "What's wrong Lee, where's the fire?" He shook his head, and pointed behind us. We all turned around, and saw the girls walking over to us. We sat slack jawed while Ino sat on the right of Teme while Sakura-Chan sat in between Teme, and me. Tenten sat in Lee's previous seat, and Hinata sat by Kiba. Lee finally got back up, and sat on the other side of Tenten.

There was one word in all our minds. Trouble, I shook my head, and looked at Teme. He was trying to get his right arm out of Ino's grasp. The other girls just sat there, and mingled with the guys. I looked over at Sakura-Chan, and saw her smile at me before swatting at Ino, and telling her to get off him.

_''What the hell is going on? Well whatever it is it can't be good. It isn't like the girls to leave their table, but here they are sitting at our table. Ino and Sakura-Chan probably saw Teme sitting over here, and got the other girls to follow them so they could fight over the poor Bastard. It was like this in elementary School too''. _

_''So I guess it isn't that big of a deal''._ I shrug, and watched Kiba try to flirt with Hinata and Tenten try to get Neji's attention. I laughed at how Teme finally gave up, and let the two girls battle it out. He dropped his head to the table, and stayed there while Ino and Sakura-Chan yelled, and took light shots at each other. "Well at least it's going to be interesting around her huh Teme?" He lifted his head, and glared at me before giving me the same bird that I gave him earlier before plopping his head back on to the table.

**9th period Konoha High School roof top**

I sat down cross legged against the fence, and closed my eyes to try and relax. Lunch had taken a lot out of me, but it almost killed Teme. I couldn't help but chuckle when I thought about how he tried desperately to get away from the two girls before giving up, and waiting for the bell to help him escape, but what he didn't realize is Sakura-Chan knew where we would be during 9th period, and Ino would get that information out of her one way or another. I opened left eye, and smiled when I saw how Teme tried desperately to get away from Ino's iron like grip on him.

A little to the left I saw Kiba once again flirting with Hinata while Shino leaned against the fence just a few feet away, and farther over I saw Tenten talking to Neji, and lee. Shika was looking up at the sky again, while Choji chomped on some chips. But what I didn't see was Sakura-Chan I opened up my other eye, and looked around the roof for her until I looked over to my right, and saw her leaning against the fence right beside me. "Sakura-Chan, why aren't you over there fighting with Ino to get Teme's attention?" She looked down at me before sitting down beside me, and yawning. "I'm too tired to fight right now. I'll let the little Piggy have her fun for now I'm gonna take a nap."

She rested her head on my shoulder. My whole body tensed up when I felt her breath on me. I stayed like that until I heard her breathing slow down.

_''Did she really just fall asleep on my shoulder? This can't be happening right? Yeah this is just a dream. So if I fall asleep in a dream then I'll wake up in the real world right? Well here goes good bye heaven hello reality''._ I put my head on the fence, and closed my eyes. I listened to her slow breathing until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the loud sound of a bell. I opened my eyes, and looked around. Teme ran down the stairs with Ino hot on his heels. Shika and Choji got up, and walked down them as well they were followed by Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Kiba, and Hinata continued to talk while leaving, and Shino just walked down without uttering a word.

Then it hit me. ''_Oh shit that's the bell signaling the end of school, which means I got to jet to get to practice''._ When I tried to get up I felt heavier than usual. I looked down, and my eyes almost pooped out of my head. ''_Wait it wasn't a dream then that means Sakura-Chan actually fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Oh no, this isn't good she is going to flip if she wakes up like this, but I have to get to practice. Damn what do I do''?_ I looked around frantically trying to find a way to get out of the situation until I heard a yawn. I looked down, and saw Sakura-Chan rubbing one of her eyes.

She looked up at me, and blinked. She touched her face as if she was trying to wipe something off. "What is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?" I shook my head before getting up, and running down the stairs with a quick "later Sakura-Chan" As I ran down the halls I dodged other students trying my best not to knock them over._ ''Oh man that was close I thought I was dead for sure''._ I ran out the back door and headed towards the dugout locker room to get changed for practice.

**Sakura's POV**

I got up a minute or two after Naruto ran away, and looked down at the field in time to see him run outside the school, and into the club house. _"That Baka just ran away so he could get to practice on time that's a relief."_ I state in relief to myself. _"Yeah that was close I thought you scared him away when he woke up to you leaning you're head on his shoulder."_ My inner persona makes herself known again for the day.

_"I scared him away? It was you're idea to do that, and it was in front of everybody. It was hard for me not to die of embarrassment because of your idea, and now you're trying to blame this on me!"_ I shout back at her._ "Oh just be quite you know you enjoyed being near him as much as I did."_ She answers back smugly. "Well yes, but stop trying to change the subject…" But to my great surprise my inner persona kicked me out of my own train of thoughts. With a simple _"shut up, and get down there or we'll be late!"_

I ran down the stairway and through the halls until I came upon the door that lead out to the field. I took a few moments to catch my breath, and walked through the door, and into the sunlight. I walked up to the bleacher, and to my surprise I saw the girls already sitting up there. I walked up to them, and sat down by Hinata with a sigh of relief.

Ino looked over at me before smirking. "I saw what you did up there. You were all cozy with that loser Naruto. What's up with that Billboard Brow? Don't tell me you fell for him already" I gritted my teeth before turning to her. "No piggy I haven't fallen for Naruto "_yet"_, and stop calling him a loser. He's the only guy in this school who can compete with Sasuke when it comes to baseball."

She smirked, and put her hand on my shoulder. "It sure sounds like you've fallen for him. I mean why else would you stick up for that loser?" I swatted her hand off my shoulder, and glared at her before continuing. "I defended him because he's my friend you Hog. Now back off, sit down, and watch the practice. Maybe when you've seen what he can do you'll have a little respect for him." She nodded, and sat down looking a little afraid of me at the moment.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I was about to snap, but when I looked over I saw Hinata looking at me a little nervously. She smiled when I calmed down a little, and looked like she was gathering her courage to speak to me in my still half enraged state.

She finally looked back at me again. "T-that was really nice Sakura. You know what you said about Naruto-Kun I'm sure he'd appreciate it if he heard you defending him like that." I nodded, and she went back to waiting for the guys to get out, and start the practice. After she finished talking up I once again entered into my thoughts._ "Naruto-Kun huh I'll have to watch Hinata I think she may like Naruto. What do you think?"_ I ask my inner persona. _"I think we should crush her now. So she can't get in our way!"_ she answers back venomously._ "No I can't do that to Hinata she's just so sweet, and innocent and I don't know if I want Sasuke-Kun or Naruto right now I have to decide still."_ I say trying to calm my inner persona. "_This will come back to haunt my words. She is gonna be one tough rival for Naruto-Kun in the future. I say we destroy her now!"_ She answers back to me.

I cut off my conversation with my inner persona when I heard Ino-Pig scream. "Yeah go Sasuke-Kun!" I watched as the guys came out of the club house, and started warming up before starting there drills. I looked back and forth between Sasuke-Kun, and Naruto._ Should I have new dreams or a lost one? What do I really want?_ I think as my thoughts flow back to the field.

**Well that's it I hope you all like it later! Oh and thank TREX19990 my beta reader for making this chapter the best yet!**


	6. first game of the year- the battle begin

**The Grinning Ace Chapter 6: First Game of the Year - The Battle Begins**

I don't own Naruto

I would like to thank 25BAM50 for reviewing on all of my chapters it means a lot to me. All of the people who review my story inspire me to keep writing, and my beta reader TREX19990 for rocking the rest of the chapters to come! Sorry for the wait ha ha writers block hit me really hard.

_Regular thoughts_

"_Conversation with inner self or demon_"

"Conversation with other characters"

The plot of the story

Naruto has been out of the game since his baseball accident, can his friends bring him back to the joy of the game. After months of training can Naruto help his team win their game?

* * *

**Time skip**: **March 1. **

**Naruto's POV 9th period Konoha High School roof top**

Today is the day. The day I where I once again show the world the awesomeness that is me, I can see it now Naruto's comeback in the baseball world. I looked down at the field, and see the villagers flocking towards the bleachers.

All of them trying, with and lot of them fighting over who can get the best seat possible for the first baseball game of the season. If Konoha High wants to get into the regional tournament we have to gain enough wins to qualify, and if we do poorly in the tournament then were off to the Spring Koshien Tournament.

Which starts on March 26, but if we enter the quarter finals of the regional tournament win or lose then we enter the Summer Koshien tournament. That is where the best competition is, that's where we hope to go. August 8th-22nd will be the times of our lives!

I can barely hold in my excitement my foot won't stop tapping on the ground, and my mind is racing.

I was about to release the sigh that I was holding in when someone patted me on the shoulder. I looked in the direction of the pat and saw a smirking Teme I swear one of these days I am going to punch him in that smirking face.

"Don't worry about it Dobe. We got this in the bag." He confidently smacked me on the back, and was about to walk away when I called out to him. "But baseball isn't that popular here, and Konoha High has never made it to the Koshien. And let's not forget the fact that I have to bat because we don't have an extra guy to bat for me." "Oi Dobe you are thinking too much and normally coming for you that's not a bad thing, but relax Naruto we got this." He shrugged his shoulder after saying this to release tension then he gave me another smirk. "And if you think that you can't swing then bunt, you should be able to do that. Even if you can't do that then just take it all the way."

I smacked myself in the face and let out a few choice words. "_Why the hell didn't I think of that?" _"It is because you don't think Dobe." I looked back at Teme. "Stay out of my head Teme." I say with a snarl "Gladly if I ever went in there I might be lost for weeks." He answers back with a smirk. I was getting ready to say something else but he was already walking down the stairs. I then tried to see if I can find everyone else but they had already left. I stood there confused for a moment before I looked at the clock above the metal doors.

"Fuck! Its 3:00 already I better haul ass if I want to make it in time to change before warm ups! Damn you Teme. This is your fault!" I ran to the metal doors and flung them open to find a grinning Teme on the other side. "Did you finally figure it out Dobe? While you were freaking out you completely missed the bell."

My answer to this was simple I punched him in the shoulder, and then I ran down the stairs with him close behind me.

**Sakura's POV: the baseball field bleachers.**

"I haven't seen Sasuke-Kun or Naruto enter the club house yet. I hope they hurry the pre-game warm ups are going to start soon." I state in a worried tone. "Don't worry Sakura-san, they'll be here Naruto-Kun wouldn't miss this game for the world!" Hinata states in high level of confidence. "I hope your right Hinata. All we can do now is pray that they show up on time and win now." I answer back with a little bit fear still in my voice.

I sat on the long metal seats of the bleachers for a couple more minutes after the talk but they still didn't get here, and I looked around frantically for the boys everywhere, but I still didn't see them. So I started to get up to look for them but then I saw the doors of the school burst open and Naruto and Sasuke-Kun run through them.

I sat back down, and let out a long sigh. "Good they are here now, but they were cutting it a little close there, they better hurry if they're going to get dressed in time for the pre-game warm ups." I say with a smile on my face.

"See Sakura-san, what I tell you! I knew Naruto-Kun would make it in time!" Hinata shouts with glee. "Yeah I guess I was worrying for nothing Hinata."

As I watched as they ran into the club house and out of my sight. I leaned back onto someone's knees by accident. "Watch it Billboard Brow! My legs can't support that massive dome of yours." I turned around when I heard my nickname that only one person I know would use.

"Shut it Ino-Pig, it was an accident." She smirked, and looked away from me. "I guess I'll let it slide this time, but this is a once in a life time thing so don't get use to this." Her smirk got even bigger as my face got redder with each passing second. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I elbowed her hard in her knee, and smiled when I heard her yelp in pain. I looked back at her with an innocent face.

"What's wrong Piggy? Did you hurt yourself with your ego?" She sent me a glare while she rubbed her knee, before looking away again and muttering under her breath. I leaned back on her now sore knee, and let an evil grin cross my face when I heard her hiss in pain.

**10 minutes later Kakashi's POV**

I let out a small laugh when I saw Naruto fly into the club house with Sasuke right on his heels. "And here I was worried my two star players were going to be late." I say as I sit back into my chair, and opened my collector's edition of Icha Icha Paradise to try, and catch up on my reading and to also give them time to get ready. I read my beloved book for a few minutes before snapping it shut, and walking out of my office. "Ok boys let's get out there, and show them what we got."

The teens erupted in a cheer, and run out the club house. I followed behind them at a leisurely pace with my book back out.

I walked out of the club house, and sat down on the bench in the dugout while the boys started warming up. "Today we play Fukuchiyama high school. There one of the weaker teams this year so we shouldn't have much trouble with them." I say as I continue to read my book.

"_This game will be pretty easy to win with the talent we have this year. With Naruto pitching at his best, they don't stand a chance of even scoring on us today, and when Sasuke hits two or three home runs we should be set for the rest of the game."_

I looked up from my book, and saw the team starting their pre-game drills. I looked away from them, and checked out the opposing team. They had more players by far, and they all had a smug look on their faces. As if to say that they had already won the game. _"How wrong they are, quality always beats quantity young ones. You will learn that today."_ After a few more minutes I snapped my book shut, and walked out onto the field.

**Naruto's POV**

I saw Kakashi step out of the dugout, and signal us to wrap up the pre-game drills, and get back to the dugout to wait for the start of the game. I looked back at Choji and decided to show off a bit and I threw one last fastball that made a loud pop when it hit his mitt.

I turned around to face the opposing team, and smirked at their blank faces and very surprised eyes before walking in to the dugout with my friends. When I sat down by Sasuke, he smacked me in the back of my head. I rubbed my now pounding head, and glared at him. "What the hell was that for Teme?" Sasuke just smirked before putting his scowl back on his face. "You showed the other team how fast you can throw the ball you idiot now they're going to be ready when you bring the heat for the first time Dobe, you need to learn to think about these things Naruto."

I rubbed my head one last time, and stomped on his foot. He growled at me after saying a few choice words. We continued going at it for some time. That is until Kakashi walked over, and separated us. "Stop being immature children, and get your game faces on the game is about to start."

I nodded my head, and grabbed my glove before running on to the field with everyone else behind me. I settled myself on the pitcher mound, and dug a foot hold in front of me so I could get a good grip on the mound when I throw the ball. I took a few minutes to get warmed up again. But after I was done doing that I heard cute girl testing the microphone.

And after a few tense minutes of waiting a cute voiced teenage girl was heard through the speakers all around the baseball field.

"Alright let's get this year's baseball season under way shall we." She shouts into the microphone. "Pitching for Kohona high school is Naruto Uzumaki. This is his return back to the field after an accident took away his ability to play, well he must have found a way around that because he's back and ready to play. The batter for the other team is heading for the plate. Let's see what is going to happen."

The first batter walks up to the batter's box and positions himself on the left side of the plate.

"_They are starting out with a lefty huh. I guess they think he'll have a better chance of getting on base than a right handed hitter. Well whatever it doesn't matter where you stand I'LL STILL STRIKE YOU OUT!"_

I cut off my conversation with myself with a smirk, and looked at Choji's right hand. He pointed one finger towards the ground, and set his mitt on the edge of the left side of the strike zone, and about knee high. I nodded, and went through my wind up, and threw a four seam fastball.

The batter stood there as it smacked into Choji's mitt. His eye's went wide, and looked at Choji's mitt, and then at me. "_That's right buddy I'LL STRIKE YOU ALL OUT!"_ He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as Choji threw the ball back to me. The umpire shook his head to clear it, and pointed at the score board keeper, and said "strike one! What are kids eating nowadays?" said the umpire

"Did you all see that? Because I sure didn't see a thing until it hit the mitt." Stated by the surprised cute girl that is on the microphone.

I looked back down at Choji's hand as soon as the ball landed in my glove. He pointed one finger down but made a circle with it this time, and set his mitt just in side of the right corner of the strike zone. I nodded, and went through my wind up, and threw a two seamer this time.

It was a little slower than the four seamer, but it dipped down when it closed in on the plate. The batter swung like his life depended on it over top of the ball with astonishment written all over his face.

The umpire pointed at the score board keeper, and said "strike two! This poor kid had no chance."

"Wow did you all see that? It was like the ball came alive and move through the air. He is so amazing." She said in a dreamlike manner.

Choji threw the ball back to me, and by the time I caught it he had the next signal down. This time he pointed three fingers down, and set his mitt at the left corner of the strike zone, and about shin high. I nodded, and went through my wind up once again, and threw a slider that started knee high, and in the middle of the strike zone but it slid down, and to the left as it closed in on the strike zone.

The batter's swing went harmlessly over top of the ball, and into Choji's mitt. The umpire looked back over at the score board keeper, and said "strike three! If I was able to throw like that when I was at that age I wouldn't be an umpire right now."

"And as quick as it began it was over, the batter stood no chance to the might that is Naruto Uzumaki." She still spoke in the dream like manner.

The batter walked dejectedly back to his dugout. He was replaced by a bigger player with a smug look on his face.

This guy has the attitude of a confident hitter. _"Well let's see how good you really are big guy."_ I smiled brightly at him, and his smirk faltered for a moment but he replaced it soon after.

I worked this guy, and the next one after him just like clockwork neither one of them could hit my pitches. And when they adjusted for the speed of my fastballs I hit them with a slider or my newly acquired curve ball that Kakashi-Sensei helped me perfect during practice. To put it simply they had no answers for my speed, and control. After the umpire wrung up my three strikes in a row out I walked off the field and into the dugout in silence.

"Did you all see this? Only twenty minutes in the game and Naruto strike out the side. Now we have to wait for them to switch sides I can't wait for this to happen."

Now this was either caused by the villagers hate for me or they were just stunned at what I had just done or it could be a combo of both. Either way it didn't really matter to me. When I sat down on the bench Kakashi-Sensei walked over to me, and patted my back. "You were excellent out there Naruto you shocked everybody. Now it's time for your teammates to shine."

He then turned to Lee, Neji, and Kiba who were talking on the other end of the dugout. He whistled to get their attention.

"Alright you three, get your bats and get your helmets on. Lee you'll be starting our attack so get up there, and prepare yourself for anything. Neji you're on deck. I want you to find out as much as you can about the opposing pitcher before you get up to bat so get out there with him. Kiba you're in the hole so get ready as well."

The three teammates nodded their heads, and gathered their equipment. Kakashi turned back to me, and patted me on the shoulder before giving me an eye smile. "Make sure you're ready at any given moment to get back out there, and strike out the side again. I expect nothing less from you Naruto."

I smiled, and gave him a thumb's up before he got back up, and started walking around the dugout waiting for the official start of the next half.

I got up, and leaned against the rail to get a better view.

"Up to bat first for Kohona High is the center fielder Rock Lee! Let's hope he can up the same flow that _Naruto _has started." She announces with a cute smile on her face.

The crowd on the bleaches gave Lee a loud applause as he walked over to the batter's box, and got into his batting stance.

The pitcher messed with his hat for a moment before nodding at the sign his catcher gave him. He went through his wind up and threw a fastball at the bottom left corner of the strike zone. Lee tensed up for a moment before swinging the bat almost as fast as Sasuke would."

The ball hit off the end of the bat with a bang, and bounced a few feet to the left of the first base man before rolling in to the outfield.

Lee threw the bat down, and rocketed down the line like a bat out of hell to the first base. By the time the outfielder got the ball Lee was already halfway to second base. The right fielder threw the ball to the second base man but it was all in vain as Lee was already sliding feet first into the base when the ball bounced in to the second base man's glove.

Rock Lee took off his batting glove before flashing a smile, and a thumb up to the dugout. The crowd roared in appreciation to Lee's performance.

_Lee has great speed. I can see now why Kakashi Sensei has him as the leadoff man. _

"Wow did you all see that speed? Batting second is the left fielder Neji Hyuga! Let's see what he will bring to the plate."

Neji walked to the right side of the batter's box, and set in his stance a minute later the pitcher spits on the ground, and waited for his catcher to show him a sign that he agreed on.

Neji waited patiently for his pitch by the time he saw it leave the pitchers hand he had already taken a strike, and two balls.

I saw Neji's eyes light up when the ball left the pitchers hand. The off speed pitch flew towards the right side of the strike zone and was about thigh high. Neji waited until the perfect moment to swing the bat.

When he swung the ball hit the barrel of the bat with a bang, and flew towards the gap between the short stop, and third base man. It landed a few yards in the outfield, and started rolling.

Lee sped off second base after watching the ball rocket past the infielders. He ran towards third base, and slid into the base feet first. The outfielder threw the ball to second base to cut off Neji, and Lee from advancing any further.

_Damn the ball got to the outfielder to fast. If it were just a little slower getting there Lee would have had a chance to come home! _

The crowd let out another roar as Neji took off his batting gloves. We were all high fives, and cheering for our teammates as Kiba walked out of the dugout.

"Did you all see the skill in that hit? Next up batting third is the right fielder Kiba Inuzuka! What will he bring?"

The crowd screamed encouragement to Kiba as he smugly walked up to the right side of the batter's box, and got set up.

**Sakura's POV**

The villager's screams of encouragement, and excitement were so loud I thought that my ear drums were going to explode. I covered my ears in a futile attempt to drown out the cheers. I looked behind me, and saw my blonde headed rival/ best friends doing the same thing. Her eye brows were scrunched together, and she sported a heavy scowl on her face. I turned away from her, and reset my gaze back on the field.

I saw Kiba smacking his bat against the ground. Confused with this new development I looked up at the score board. There was a single dot by the word 'outs'. The crowd drifted in to a momentary silence. Kiba threw his bat in to the dugout, and stormed in soon after.

"_Poor, Kiba." _I thought sadly _"Forget about him I want to get my hands around the announcers throat."_ My inner persona spoke with a lot of venom in her voice._ "Why would you do a thing like that?"_ I ask her._ "The answer to that is rather simple really SHE TALKS ABOUT NARUTO-KUN LIKE THEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER."_ She yelled within my head the very action of that made me cringe.

"_She did no such thing and since when did you start calling him Naruto-kun?"_ I asked my inner persona._ ''You still are trying to deny the truth huh…. If you dream of your Uchiha, while I dream of a life with Naruto, that or think of the many ways to kill that girl."_ I cut off the connection before she went into details about how she would do it. Soon I heard the girl begin to speak again over the crowd.

"Nice try Kiba better luck next time. Now making his return just like Naruto-kun batting fourth is Kohona's short stop Sasuke Uchiha! Can he fix what Kiba messed up? Can he shine like Naruto-kun did? Let's wait and see."

A small smile found its way on to my face as I watched Sasuke-Kun calmly walk to the left batter's box. The small smile stayed there until my inner persona came back. _"The BITCH did it again heads are going to roll, her blood shall stain….."_

I blocked her out again and looked back at Sasuke-kun. He stopped inside the white box, and swayed the bat back and forth before knocking off imaginary clumps of sand off his cleats. He set his gaze on to the pitcher once he was finished.

The villagers erupted in another ear splitting cheer at Sasuke-Kuns last name. They jumped up, and down, and screamed out his last name in a chant. 'Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha!' No one was left sitting down at that moment.

Sasuke-Kun waited patiently for the pitcher to get his composure back. When he did he scowled, and shook off a few signs from his catcher before finally nodding at one. He went through his wind up, and through a slow fast ball down the middle of the plate. Well it was slow compared to the ones that Naruto just threw a few minutes ago. Sasuke-Kun swung hard, and fast the sound of the ball hitting off his bat echoed throughout the field, and the crowd watched the ball carry in to the outfield before landing outside the gate. There was a moment of silence before the villagers erupted once again in there chant of Sasuke-Kuns last name as he wordlessly jogged around the bases. He gave Lee and Neji high fives as he crossed home plate. They turned around, and walked in to the dugout together.

"Wow it is clear that both Naruto-kun and Sasuke have made their comeback in style. Next batting 5th is 2nd baseman Gara No Sabaku! Will he wow us like the last performance or like Naruto-kun's?"

Garra calmly walked up to the batter's box, and waited for the shocked pitcher to get ready. After a few moments he turned to Gara, and threw the baseball before waiting for his catcher to give him a sign. The fastball was a little faster than the last one but it was also chest high.

Garra swung hard, and the ball 'cracked' off the bat loudly. It flew to deep left field, but Garra didn't even look at it he just slowly jogged around the bases. The crowd watched as the ball flew over the fence before finally hitting the ground. Another thunderous roar came from the crowd as Garra jogged towards home plate. He slowly walked back to the dugout. The entire time back to the dugout he spent ignoring his teammates to study the other team. I think? "_Well that is what it looks like from my seat, I think Naruto is talking to him now." _

Few moments of me studying our team I heard my inner persona's enemy come back on the microphone. "Wow this team is full of surprises aren't they? Ok batting 6th is catcher Choji Akamichi! Good luck Choji."

Choji walked out of the dug out with his teammates patting him on the back. When he made it to the right side of the batter's box he tensed up while patting his right shoulder continuously with his bat while he waited for the now visibly furious pitcher to get set as well. "Hey my buddy is back." Spoke the umpire to Choji. "So you ready?"

"As I'll ever be Asuma-Sensei" Choji answered back. "I hope so, since Mary-Sue over there looks very pissed off." Asuma said with a laugh.

Choji swung over top the first off speed pitch and under the fast ball right after that. He fouled off a few more before taking two balls one low, and one to the far left. The crowd cheered encouragement for him until he finally got underneath a slider that flew straight up in the air. Choji jogged around first but stopped when the second baseman caught the pop up. He turned around dejectedly, and walked back to the dugout. "Don't worry kid you'll get them next time, oh tell your coach that I am going to call him later ok?" Choji gave him a nod in responses.

The crowd was silent for a moment but its loud cries of encouragement were back soon enough. "Better luck next time Choji. Next Batting 7th is 3rd baseman Shino Aburame! Let's get this train moving again."

Shino's time at bat didn't really last that long he struck out in 4 pitches. It wasn't really that surprising since he was known for his glove, and not his batting.

A few minutes later Naruto lead the team back on to the field for the top of the third inning. They weren't out there long Naruto struck out the side with a pediment 10 pitch half inning.

**1 Hour Later Kakashi's POV**

The umpire walked out on to the field, and signaled the end of the game. Konoha High School had won the game with a 10-0 deficit. The mercy rule was in effect after Choji hit a home run to score the tenth run for the team. I watched the teens run out on to the field, and crowd around the poor boy. They slapped him on the back, and horsed around with him before finally letting up, and shaking hands with the visiting team.

After all the formalities were out of the way I lead the team into the club house, and we celebrated our over powering first victory with soda, and a few pies of pizza. I sat in my office with a smile on my face as I sat back into my seat, and watched the boys celebrate out in the locker room. Today's victory is only the first of many to come. _"These next few years are definitely going to be special. With Naruto pitching a 3 inning no hitter mercy rule victory, and Sasuke hitting 2 home runs, and driving in 6 runs by himself. Yes, I think this team will be able to do great things."_

XdxDxdXD-THE GRINNING ACE-XdXd

**Just to clarify a mercy rule = a Japanese baseball rule where if one teams scores 10 unanswered points the game will be called then and there. At least that's what I think it means. Thank you all for reading and again I'm sorry for the wait writer's block sucks. Well any way later!**

**d*,*b it has been a while but I need to do this **

**Vocab key part 2:**

**Dobe: dead last/ idiot**

**Teme: bastard**

**Striking out the side: a baseball term used when there have been 3 straight strikes out in a row.**

**Seamer: relates to the number of seams on the baseball. **


End file.
